Little wolf
by Larissasouuuza
Summary: Hayley was not liking the idea of having a baby,but maybe in the middle of this war she can change her mind.Klaus is trying to get his throne back and Elijah finds a new love !
1. Chapter 1

Hayley was in a corner while she waits for Elijah, that was talking with Sophie ,she couldn't hear what they were saying, but obviously was not good, she knew that she was in so much trouble being pregnant with Klaus child was definitely not what Hayley wanted,she start to think about doing an abortion, but she wasn't sure Elijah came in her direction and look deep in her eyes"Everything will be ok Hayley,I'm taking you with me." She couldn't believe that he finally convinced Sophie to let her go,"Thank God,I was getting tired of that that freaking alligator bayou!" Elijah gave her a smile and hey walked out of the cemetery.

Elijah showed her the house,was a mansion all decorated with pieces of art and the house was really big .She went upstairs to rest a little bit,and start to think how crazy her life was in that moment she was so angry,she didn't forget what Klaus have said "Kill her and the baby,why would I care?" that line was going through her head all night,and she was falling asleep slowly.

_Hayley's pov_

I wake up and I didn't recognize the place,but the memories came back fast ,I was in Klaus's house.I was scared,what would he say when he comes home? He was in a party right now, well at least was that what Elijah have told me.I tried to call Hannah she was the only friend that I had,but she didn't' answer,ad I don't know why but I started to feel really hungry,so I went downstairs and ate a lot of things, eating like this I'll fat in a month,that was what I was thinking. Suddenly I heard the door being open, shit ,that was Klaus.

"Wow,I see that you made yourself at home." "Don't worry,I'm not staying for a long time." "Who told you that little wolf?" "I'm the one that is telling you Niklaus !" He looked at me in a weird way but he was trying to calm down."Hayley, this house it's comfortable and safe,so you'll be here,not for you but for the baby" I laughed "Then it will not be for a long time,I'm not gonna have this baby,honey !"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,I hope you enjoy the chapter,and give me some ideas ! thanks**

He was shocked, because even knowing that Hayley was not a saint,he thought that she was enjoying the idea of having someone that would love her forever,since Hayley was an orphan and lived by herself her whole no she was just a bitch with no heart."You out of your mind if you think I'll let you do you kill my child I'll make your life a living hell because death would not be enough for you,so don't waste your time thinking about it". Hayley was really mad at him "You cannot force me,look at us,we are mean,selfish, are not going to be good parents,think about the baby's life,what kinda of life do you think we can offer to her or him? You'll be in the middle of a war as always and your own kid will be used against you.I don't want it.I wish my kid a happy and normal life,something that all your power and money cannot offer !" Hayley was right,they didn't have the ability to be parents,but they could try." what you want ! but think about all the years that you will live and how this regret will hunt you,and I'll always be there to remind you of this and that you're a monster,I've already accepted that I'm one,I don't give a fuck ! But you care,well it's you choice little wolf !.

She was almost crying,but he stood there showing no emotion towards her,then he went upstairs when she was alone,Hayley finally ler herself cry,she was just 19 but he was right if she had the courage to do that then he would be right, Hay would be a total monster ! Hayley didn't love him but she didn't hate him came back home and entered the front door,he saw her crying "what happened?why are you crying?""It's not big deal Elijah i'm just tired and confused,I'll be fine ! " " you want something?" "No,I'm what somethnig on tv.I know you're a busy man ""Just a little bit,I can spend the day with you,so you are not going to feel i want to know you,I don't even know your last name" "It's Marshall. Hayley Anne Marshall" "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,it suits you ! ""thanks, you are so different of Klaus,it's weird !" "why?" "Because you two grew up together,and yet you are softer and a lot more gentle than him !" "Actually,we are not think that I'm better than him,we are both stupids" she laughed,they talked during the whole day,they were really enjoying that conversation,it feels like they knew each other for many Elijah asked her "So now that we are friends,are you going to tell me the real reason of your sadness this morning? It was Klaus right?" "yes,I was telling him that maybe,I'll not have this baby" "WHAT?" Elijah could not believe that he heard those words,he was so frustrating because he wants that baby so much,in his head the baby was obviously Klaus redemption."What are you thinking Hayley?It's a 're so lucky and you wanna give it don't." "Elijah I'm 19 try to understands me " "I know,but age means nothing,you're a woman not a kid and I know it.I'm sure you're capable of rising someone,you are finally going to have a above all, always and forever ! ""You're right,I'll try ok,but I can change my mind anytime" "You're not, I can feel it !"


	3. Chapter 3

**Babies do you think that I should put a little bit of romance between Klaus and Hay? Do you mind if I write something a little "hot'? Sorry guys correct the mistakes in this chapter it was a mess ! Lari  
**

_2 months later_

_Rebekah is back in still pretending to be Marcel's friend,They're in Sophie's restaurant !_

"Cami you look great today" Klaus said while he sits in one of the chairs."Thanks Klaus,I'm starting to believe in your compliments" "Great,because they're all true sweetheart !" Marcel was not liking that friendship at all,he was starting to feel some weird feelings for her now,and Klaus was now in his way."well Cami,I'll start to feel jealous,you know,I thought you were just _mine"_ "C'mon Marcel I'm not an object to belong to someone" "I didn't want offend you love" "I know" Cami kissed him and then she get back to the work the restaurant was packed with people,Klaus knew that something was wrong,Marcel obviously compelled her Rebekah and Hayley went through the door and everybody was looking at them. They looked gorgeous as always,since Rebekah came back,she and Hayley got closer ,They were really becoming firends .Marcel gave them a malicious look and Klaus didn't like it "Stop looking at them like a pervert !" "Sorry mate I know Rebekah is your sister,but I'm looking at her friend ,she is so hot !" Klaus pushed him to the wall holding him by his throat "If you say anything about her again,I will rip your tongue off !" All the people in that place were looking at them,then he let go his hand off his throat,He grab Hayley and Rebekah's arms and put them out of that place "Let go of me !"Hayley screamed "What are you doing here,I told both of you to stay home !" "We are not your sired little bitches that do all that you want" "Hayley you have to do what I tell you to do or you're going to die stupid" "Stupid was your mother,that carried you for nine months and gave to the world this fucking monster""STOP !" Rebekah screamed "Hay you cannot get nervous remember what the doctor said and you Klaus don't call her stupid" The doctor told them that the baby was really big for a 3 months pregnancy and that it was risk Hay must stay calm and rest,but she never did that,she was always doing something risk ! "I know Bekah" "What the doctor said?" Klaus asked "Nothing" Hayley didn't want him to know because he would freak and try to keep her locked up in that house." Well,the way Rebekah is talking about it seems something important,but this is not the place for this talk let's go home !"

They got home and elijah was excited,talking with someone on the went to her room she was planning a party so she need everything to be perfect .Hayley tried to escape but Klaus didn't let her "Hay,please go to my office after dinner" " ok mister boring" Hayley had dinner with Elijah as always,they usually sat and talk about their lifes,he was becoming like family to her because he was always by her she went to Klaus's office,he was drawing something,and he looked so gorgeous "I'm here,what do you want?" "The truth" "what truth" "What about what the doctor said,no one even told me you visited a doctor !" "You were too busy parting,drinking and fucking with strangers!" "Jealous?" "NO" "So,what about my baby?" "It's ok the doctor said it's jst too big,so maybe he comes a little earlier ,I think it will be really earlier,because my belly is getting big,I don't fit in any of my clothes !" "You should talk to Sophie,she must have more details about it" "She's a bitch! Will betray us in the first opportunity" "Yes,but I got a plan !" "Great now I'm going to sleep,because _OURS _baby makes me feel really tired,just like you !" She gave him a little smile and went to her room,took a bath,and tried to sleep,but she needed to pee so she got up and went to the in that house woke up with the sound of her scream Rebekah saw her on the floor and she was and Elijah got there in a blink of an eye,Klaus put her in his arms and carried her to the bed was calling Sophie,Hayley started to cry,that was breaking Rebekah's heart "Hay,you'll be ok Sophie is coming" "But it hurts so much Bekah,I don't want to lose my baby !" "You won't" Klaus was trying to show no emotion and stay calm,but the truth was that the big bad hybrid was scared "Hayley look at me,stay with me,don't think about the pain ok?" "I'm trying,please Klaus do something don't let ours baby die ! promise me?" " I promise" then she passed out,and they were terrified when Sophie finally got there !


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter was messed up but I correct the I hope you guys enjoy this one !**

Sophie was trying her best but if she did a big spell Marcel would find out,she was telling some weird words,but nothing changed Hayley stood there static. Rebekah was so nervous,she finally have a real friend and a new family member and now she could lose both if that spell didn't work !

Hayley breathed again and opened her eyes, everyone breathed a sigh of relief in that room.

She looked confused but she was regaining consciousness. "Thanks Sophie!" she whispered "You're welcome Hayley". Rebekah got close to the bed and sat besides Hayley "Oh my God Hayley, I almost died when you passed out,well I know I'm already dead, you get that !" Hayley laughed she realized how much she liked Bekah, "I'm ok, it's not hurting anymore, but I think I'll have to be more careful now !" "what happened? You just fell?" "No, I was going to the bathroom,then I felt something burning inside me ,I felt it before but I didn't bother because was just uncomfortable but today it was stronger !" "You should have told me !" "Yeah, you're right. No more drinks for me I guess !" Klaus was really angry now,why she was so irresponsible " Hayley you drank? Are you crazy? How many times we have to tell you, NO DRINKS !" "It was not because of the drinks I'm sure" "You're not sure of anything, stop acting like a kid" Sophie intervened "I think the problem was not the drink, but it is really bad Hayley, don't do that again.I guess the problem is that the baby needs blood !" "WHAT? I'll not drink it ,it's disgusting!" "Well,it's this or the baby will start to bite you from inside out,I think you already choose right?" "Ok,I do anything for my baby !""I got go now, see you in the party Klaus !" Sophie went out, and Elijah and Rebekah got back to their took another bath, and went to the kitchen eat something,when she got there Klaus was waiting for her,she knew he was fucking mad and would say a lot of things like (Don't act like that,you're not supposed to act like that !) He was very controlling and she hated it. She opened the cabinet and got some snacks,she sat in front of him,but he was in silence ."Ok Klaus,you can start" "Start what?" "Start to say how irresponsible I am,and that you're crazy to get back to Mystic falls ,actually to get back to the precious Caroline !" "I'm not gonna talk about it,it's not your business !" He stood there,and she knew he was just torturing her, with those judge remembered the night they slept together,he was so sexy and strong and at the same time so sweet,she remembered every move and how he made her scream and moan she also remembered how he didn't seem to feel nothing for her besides that desire, that she was actually used to,because all the men felt that for her and she wanted more not just desire,she wanted was a really brave girl, she lived by herself since she was 14,she was always doing everything for herself,so was really hard think about the safety of anyone else,but now Hay was about to become a mom,she couldn't act like that anymore. She had finished her snack and she got up,but Hayley felt her knees getting weak ,Klaus helped her and she knew what the baby wanted ,that was pretty disgusting but she had to do that "Klaus can you give me one of that blood bags?" "Yes" So she went to her room and he went to there right after her,she sat on the bed and he was right beside her, she started to drink that and she was making weird faces, Klaus was trying not to laugh but it was impossible "Don't laugh at me Klaus." "Sorry love,but your making some odd faces""It's not like drink coke." "It's better" they laughed and she drank all the blood bag,she felt relief,had a little bit of blood in her lips and he took a scarf of his pocket to clean that,he got closer to her and suddenly they were so close,that blood on her lips and the sound of her heart beating,she looked deep in his eyes and felt that again,that desire she had for him was unbelievable , then their lips touched and they were kissing more and more and he put his hands on her waist and in one movement she was in his lap with her legs around him,he kissed her neck and that was letting her really turn on,he rip her clothes off and oops they did that again !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,my babies! tomorrow I'll write a big one,I promise !**

Hayley's POV

I woke up and he was there,right next to me,well actually we were closer his hands were around me and I was just looking at him, how can someone be that gorgeous? he smells good,and I still feeling butterflies when his around. What kind of fool am I? he just wanted sex,why didn't I say no? Then he started to move,what would I do now,how would I face him? and I was naked I know he saw me like this before but, ok relax Hay. He woke up and looked at me "Good morning Hay" "Good morning!" we stood there doing nothing, we were just together and that was so good! I got a little closer to him and kissed his lips,they were soft and delicious,I couldn't stop kissing him. His hands traveling down my body,he pushed me to the bed and he was on the top now,I was feeling warm and I knew what he was doing,he was trying to make me beg him for sex,I knew he like it. I wouldn't so I played with him for a long time,and he gave finally let me control.

Author's Pov

They went downstairs,Hayley first and Klaus a few minutes after,they really thought that no one have notice what happened in the previous night,but they were wrong. "Did you hear something last night Elijah?" Rebekah asked with a smile on her face."No,Rebekah.I didn't why?" "Seems like these two were having _fun !_" Hayley blushed, she was so embarrassed. "Don't blush Hayley,everybody here knows exactly how you end up preggo,so it's not the first time that you sleep with,ah well,this creature here" she said pointing to Klaus. "Ok,sister enough ! I have to go now Marcel is waiting for me,he is really a party guy,Sophie is not happy about that,because all her clients start to spend their nights in Marcel's parties so maybe she'll have to close the bar,he is doing this to kick her out !" "He is pathetic !" Hayley said, and then Klaus went out .He met Marcel and his friends in a old house,Marcel was planning a big party he wanted all the city to be there. As always his parties were full of blood and compel,the truth was that Klaus love that,all the sin and drinks all the craziness "So,Marcel what are we going to celebrate tonight?" "I don't know,nothing I guess.I just wanna a excuse to drink from beautiful girls,dressed like angels !" "An algel party?" "Yeah,actually the men has to come dressed as a evil character ,ready to seduce angels !" "Great,maybe I show up" "Why maybe?" "I have somethings to do,my business !" " I get it, women right? you're never with just one !" Klaus just laughed and left. Marcel ask one of his friends to keep an eye on Klaus ,and that was exactly what Klaus wanted, He was going to meet Lari one of Marcel's ex girlfriends,actually she was the one he loved and Klaus knew was also Klaus's friend,since 1830,they were just friends what was really surprising since they both were gorgeous and they got drunk together a lot of times. Lari was sitting in a chair in a fancy restaurant,Lari looked incredible with her long dark hair and her dark eyes,she was dressed in a sexy dress,and was wearing red high heels. "Nik, you look amazing,so much better than in the 70's !" 'What? are you telling me that I looked bad back then?" "Yes!" "Wow, but how is life now?" "Great,I'm just traveling and I singing in some places,you know I try to change everyday because I already lived too much, I'm getting bored!. But how is your life? you didn't call me for nothing !" "Well it is a long story !" When he finished the story she was really surprise and confused,but she was his friend and she had to help him. "What you want me to do Nik?" "Distract him,you are the most interesting person ever,and you're smart" "Ok" "I'll discover what he is keeping hide in his house,while you distract him !" "Will Hayley go to the party?" "No, it's to risk!" "Alright, but I just want to know her ,because now she is family right?" "I don't know !"


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus spent the rest the day with Lari. Then she went to the hotel and the guy that Marcel had ask to keep an eay on Klaus ran to tell him what he saw "Marcel,he went to meet a woman." "How she looks like?" "She is tall,dark haired,and has dark eyes too.I think I heard her name" "What is her name?" "Lari" Marcel almost fell of that chair, the last time he saw her was like 100 years ago, and she broke up with him, probably ran after Klaus, He hated the relationship that Klaus and Lari had. Lari went shopping since she had to look like an angel at the party, she was almost laughing about that because after all those years Marcel still loving angels, it was her nickname ,when they were together he called her angel. Klaus went home , Hayley and Rebekah were in the living room totally excite about something they saw on tv "Hey, How should I dress tonight to the party ?" Rebekah asked "Angel.I know it is pathetic !" "Actually it's not I'll love to dress like an angel, it reminds me of an old friend !" "If you're talking about Lari,she is town" "Omg why didn't you told me this earlier,I miss her !" "She will help us tonight,you know there's none better than her when it comes to fool men" "Sounds like you know Klaus" Hayley said "Actually no,she is faithful to me,she always was and will always be." "OK.I'll find something to wear!" "No, you're not going Hay sorry!" "WHAT? why not? everybody is going!" "But Marcel will notice your belly, this cannot happen. And you're a werewolf,he hates werewolfs !" "Well,it didn't seem like a problem when he was attracted to me" "You're not going Hayley." "Yes, I am" Rebekah was getting annoyed "Urgh, you both stop. I can protect her Klaus, and Marcel will probably be really distrac by Lari !" "Yes you can,where is Elijah?" "I don't know,he went out and he was excited.I think he went to a date" "Elijah going on a date, I think I'm drunk now or fucking crazy" they all laughed,who was this woman that was making Elijah so happy? it was a mistery but they had no time to waste, so Hayley and Bekah start to get ready, doing their hair and make up. 2 hours after that they were ready,and Klaus looked stunning,so they got in the car and went to the party.  
The party was so big,the place was packed with girls dressed up as angels,and guys dressed up in suits what makes no sense, they should be dressed as an evil character. Marcel was in the top of the stairs, he looked amazing as always ,he was mean but also hot. All the women were in white, but when the doors opened a girl came in a amazing black dress, all the eyes were in her right now, Hayley looked at Rebekah and Klaus's faces and she knew that was got closer to Klaus, and Hayley was so jealous, then she hugged Rebekah and Hayley felt the same because she thought that now she would lose Rebekah to her. "Lari, that's Hayley" Klaus said introducing them. "Hi, you're even more beautiful than he told me" "Thanks,you're gorgeous too." Wow Hayley thought Klaus described her as beautiful. Marcel went downstairs and walked in their direction "Klaus, alwyas in company of beautiful women !" What can I say Marcel, beauty attracts beauty , right?" "Yep, so Lari what brings you back in town,you disappeared for a 100 years!" "oh, Marcel you hurt me,so I 's not that complicated is it?" That conversation was going in a weird direction,but Klaus gave Lari a look and she said "Marcel, there is some private place in this house where we can talk?" "Yes,angel! sorry Lari" "Ok, let's go" . Perfect, she took him out, and Rebekah notice that all his friends were there, well at least the closer friends, Hayley went to the dance floor, she was dancing like crazy all the guys were looking at her she was dancing blurred lines._Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal .Baby, it's in your natureJust let me liberate you_. "C'mon bekah,let's dance" "Are you crazy ,I'm supposed to take care of you,not to be crazy on the floor !" "Rebekah, we have to call their attention ,so Klaus can leave !" "Ok,Hay let's rock this dance floor" While they distrac everybody Klaus escape from the party. Elijah entered the front door, and he was not alone ,he was with Sophie. She was the woman he was meeting,the girls was not that surprise they always felt that tension between them. "Hi girls ,where is Klaus?" "He left" Rebekah said trying to escape of this subject because some of Marcel's friends could be hearing. "Sophie is good to see you here !" Hayley said, what was a lie because Hayley hated her ! "Yeah, I wouldn't come with Elijah hadn't insisted that much" "My brother can be very persuasive !" Elijah left to get some drink, and let the girls alone "So Hayley, how is the baby?" "It's ok." "Yeah,it's just because I can feel something is not right !" "What are you saying?" "I don't know,maybe it's just a feeling" "I hope so". Lari and Marcel came down stairs. They started to dance, they looked really happy, wow Lari was really fake. Klaus got in Marcel's house,he opened the door and went upstairs,he saw that there was a secret passage in one of the rooms,so he opened and he saw a girl, she looked like 16 years old, she couldn't de older and she was scared when she saw him. "Who are you? You're Marcel's friend?" "yeah, he asked me to check if you're ok?" "I'm now go" "What is your name?" "Davina" "Why he keeps you here?" "Stop asking I said go!" "No,you cannot said go to an original, didn't teach you that?" "You're Klaus,you are mean Marcel told me about you, the hybrid, the beast !" "Yeah you're right, but Marcel is not much better than I killed thousands of witches ,and I think you're the one helping him, you are his secret weapon !" "I'm not, and you're wrong he does not kill witches he help them !" "Oh,you are so innocent. You don't know who he is at all" "Get all, I'll tell him everything" "So tell and still being this monster or don't tell and I come back to tell you the truth" she was thinking, but then she said "Ok,you can come back !"

Marcel noticed that Klaus was not there and went to talk to Hayley, because Rebekah and Lari was not in rooom,they were probably in the garden. "Hayley,right?" "Yeah,and you are Marcel?" "Exactly,where is Klaus?" "I don't know" "you're lying ! That is not good girl!" "I'm not, why would I know where he is?" "Because you're his girl" "Wrong again" "I'm not, you can think that I'm dumb,a silly I'm not, Klaus is protecting you and I'll discover why!" "Go ahead" He was about to kill her when Klaus shows up. "Looking for me friend !" Klaus said smiling to Marcel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys,thanks for the reviews I'm so happy and I hope you you want the baby to a girl or boy?**

Hayley stood by Klaus side while he talk to Marcel, "So, Klaus how do you define your relationship with Hayley?" Klaus was thinking, the truth it's that he didn't know "We are friends Marcel, I already told you ! Hayley is really special for my whole family !" Hayley gave him a smile,but she was really confused,because they slept together,well not just slept, they had sex and she thought that he was thinking in her as a woman, a girlfriend not a friend but she also knew that he was complicated. "Yeah Marcel, as I told you I'm _not_ his girl !" "Klaus, she is your friend and I'm being very merciful, but if she still talking to me like this, she will be kick out of here !" Klaus laughed in a ironic way "Marcel, if you put a finger on her, I guess you'll be the one kick out, not just of the party but of the whole world. We have to go now !" So they left the party. Sophie,Elijah and Rebekah decided to stay, they were having a lot of fun and Elijah was happier than ever, was crazy to think that just be next to someone you like can make you feel that good, He was really enjoying himself again.

Back in home, Hayley didn't say any word to Klaus, she walked to her room and locked the door,then she changed her clothes, Hayley put a little nightdress that made her belly look bigger, she looked really cute. But inside her heart was heavy, she was sad, and she didn't know why,maybe it was because of Klaus or maybe it was just hormones. She sat in her bed, and cried she was crying so hard, in a way she never did before. Klaus opened the door, he didn't know what to do or what to say. he didn't know what she was feeling,if she was in pain or something like that. " Hay, sweetheart what happened?" "Nothing" "Can I stay here?" "It's your house,isn't it?" "Hayley, c'mon you know I'll not stay if don't want me to" she stood in silence so he walked to the door. "No,Klaus wait. You can stay but can you get me a blood bag first,the baby is starving !" "Sure". He went to kitchen ger her the blood bag and some food too because drink blood was not so good for a werewolf. "Right here, I also brought some food, you must be really hungry " "Yeah, I am" she was talking just the necessary and that was making him feel uncomfortable. "Ok,if that is the game let's play !" "what are you talking about?" "Well, you are not talking,you cried, you're playing hide and seek, and I think I'll have to seek for answers now!" "Urgh, no. I'm not in the mood for this talk!" "I'll let you sleep, see you in some days !" "Some days? where are you going?" " Lari said that she has to show me something,in New york. We'll be back soon !" "Ok." Then he left, and she tried to sleep,but she couldn't,she started to think about Klaus and Lari alone in a trip, they would be all the time together,she was so jealous. Rebekah arrived and went to her room, "Bekah, you finally arrive. I almost thought you found some boy and was spending the night with him " "HAHAHA Not funny." Hayley laughed ,she love the way Rebekah makes her laugh, they were really like sisters. "What is it bothering you?" "What? ok Klaus will go to New York with Lari" "And...?" "C'mon Bekah don't tell me that you're thinking the same thing that I am" "I'm not thinking nothing,they are friends and they will find something to help us take down Marcel." "If you're saying, ok" "And how is my little girl?" "We don't know if it is a girl,but it's fine. I drank all the blood bag!" "I can feel it is a girl and I'm never wrong about this things !" "How do you know this things?" "I don't know, maybe it is a silly super power !" "It's not silly, " "Yeah maybe it's not.I'll let you get some sleep right now, I have to sleep too ! Good night!" "Good night Beks !" Rebekah left the room, and Hayley finally sleep. In the morning Hayley went downstair to eat her breakfast as always, but when she gets in the room, well Sophie was there so she probably slept in the house, _hm.. Elijah is getting some fun _,Hayley thought. "Good morning !" "Good morning Hay, and my little princess" "She still with this idea that it is a girl!" "She's never wrong about things like this, my sister is really weird !" Elijah said "Hm.. Hay I think you know about Klaus's trip right?" "Yeah, he told me yesterday." "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Klaus know something and he didn't tell us" Rebekah said and she continue "But probably Lari knows, and if she didn't say anything is because is nothing important!" "Wow,he really tells her everything !" then we stood there eating Sophie and Elijah went upstair again and before the noises started Rebekah and Hayley went out to do some shopping !

In New York, Klaus and Larissa (Lari) were in a bar, when a girls walks by the door, shit, Klaus was thinking he couldn't believe that Larissa brought him there to meet Lauren his ex. "Wow, It's like 1800's all over again !" Lauren said giving Klaus a little kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Lauren," Klaus said,he was really mad at Lari because he knew what she was trying to do. There was nothing there to be showed, she just wanted him to spend time with both of them, like in 1800's. "So, I'll leave for a minute because ... ah. I don't know I saw a cute guy right there !" Lari said, that was just an excuse. "So, Klaus what are you doing here in New York?" "Actually now, I don't know. Lari said that she had to show me something but I think that she just wanted to show me someone !" "Yeah, I'm feeling the same. She thinks we'll get back together, I don't blame her, we were always together back them ,The Three Musketeers, she miss that. She miss us!" "Yeah, me too. As friends, well I'm staying for a couple days , so we can have a lot of fun" "I know a club near here, you'll love. And I'm sure you're hungry, just like me !" "Lari, come here" Klaus shouted and she came "What do you want, I was almost kissing the guy !" "Kiss another guy, in the club we're going !" "Let's go"

**In New Orleans**

Elijah was with Sophie in his room "I got to go now Eli, I have to work, I'm not rich like you!" "I can give you all the money you want !" "You know I don't want your money, I just want you !" "So stay, " he said kissing her neck and then putting his hands in her boobs "I want, but I can't" but he made her want so much that she couldn't resist,she kissed him,and take his pants off. She was in the top and kissed his neck, them she licked it. He put his hands on her butt,and grab it. She slap him, but she want him to slap her butt , they were wild and sexy.

Rebekah and Hayley, were shopping again. Rebekah said she needed to buy a lot of things for her niece, but Hayley was not so excited about it because she wanted to do this kind of things with Klaus, oh poor Hay , waiting Klaus to do things like that. "What is happening now Hayley?" "I just wanted Klaus to be here, but he's probably in some bar with Lari, meeting some hot girl with no problems!" "He thinks you're hot, ans he likes you very much!" "That's not enough, like someone is not enough you have to love and he doesn't love me Bekah, that's the truth." Rebekah stayed in silence but Hayley was talking "So , Beks let's shopping because Mary will need a lot of things. Or Andrew we don't know yet." They went to a baby store and they were amazed, they bought a lot of things ! They were going home when Rebekah's phone rang. "Hi, Klaus" "Hi Baby beks" "OMG, Lauren what are you doing in New York?" "I'm enjoying my life, and getting drunk with Klaus, as always , he's super drank so I stole his phone!" "You're both crazy and wild! I'm sure he already feed from a lot of people,right?" "Yeah, and I know exactly what he likes after getting drunk.." "Ok, I hve to go now" Rebekah said but she knew Hayley had heard some parts of the conversation "Wow, I think he is having fun, is she a friend too?" "Yeah," Rebekah was trying to hide the part,_ex girlfriend one of the only women he ever loved,_ "Does not seem just a friend" "Actually Hay, she is his ex. But i'm sure they are not doing anything you know, they are just spending some time together as friends!" "Yeah I know exactly how, he fuck someone and after that he calls her friend, the same way he did to me in the day of Marcel's party !" "You're falling for him !" "No I'm not." "Yes you are, my brother is a dick, but when it comes to women, he can be very gentle and charming ,I lived with him a 1000 years, a lot of my girl friends fell for him, don't do that Hayley, He will hurt you !" Then Rebekah went to her room, and Hayley went to hers. She called her friend and talked to her, but she didn't say about the pregnancy she didn't want her to know about that, because Hayley was just 19 and her friend would say a lot, would lecture about it. Tehn she read a book, and watched tv. She was feeling lonely and she hated to admit it but she missed Klaus !

**In New York**

Lari and Lauren were dancing in the hotel room they were, "Let's play a game now!" Larissa said "What do you want to play love?" Klaus asked "We can play,truth or dare !" "Ok." "Lauren start!" "Klaus, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Are you in love?" "Maybe, Lari truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to kiss her" Lari and Lauren kissed her and Klaus was really turn on right now. "Lauren truth or dare?" Larissa asked "Dare" Lauren said looking at her with a look on her face that was saying make me kiss him. "Lauren I dare you to make out with Klaus, for a minute!" "It will be good and easy!" So they make out, "Now Klaus truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to tell me who was the hottest women you ever had sex?" she was ecpecting him to say that it was her but she was wrong , "Hayley Marshall" Lari started to laugh at Lauren's face, "Why are you laughing Lari?" Lauren asked "Nothing" "i don't want to play anymore !""Ok, I have to sleep now, tomorrow I'm going home !" Klaus said "But you said you would stay" Lauren said with fake innocent eyes "But Hayley is waiting for me in home and Marcel is probably doing some plan to kill me,what is obviously impossible but I want my city back!" "What do you mean hayley is waiting for me? Is she living with you?" "Yes Lauren," "Ok." The girls went out and Klaus called Hayley "Hi love" "Hi Klaus" "Are you ok? both of you?" Yes, we are fine" "I'm coming back tomorrow, when you wake up I'll be by your side!" "We'll be waiting for you!" "Bye" "Bye" they turn off the phone._ I love you _Klaus whispered in that room where no one could hear him.


	9. Chapter 9

They were coming back home,Klaus and Lari, "Sorry" she said "for what?" "Lauren" "I know you were just trying to me have some fun" "Yeah,Hayley is probably mad ate me !" "She doesn't know,but I'll tell her" "Ok." The relationship they had was really sweet, they treat each other like brother and sister. Klaus was her only family, well the only one she considered family. Lari went to the hotel,and Klaus went home, he entered the door and the first person he saw was Hayley, she looked so beautiful and her belly was bigger than the last time he saw her, she smile to him "Welcome back!" he hugged her "I missed you Klaus" "I missed you too, so what did you do in these days? Where's Rebekah?" "I went shopping with her,she is sleeping" "Girls weekend,yeah.I think the _"sisters" _had fun !" "Yeah,we bought baby stuff" "Did Rebekah feel that the baby is boy or girl?" "Girl" "So buy girl things she is never wrong" "Elijah told me the same" "Where's Elijah? He is always awake at this time!" "Oh, he is with his precious girl!" "Sophie?" "Yeap" "So weird, she is not his type!" "Does he have a type?" "Yeah, usually if I hate, he loves !" "So you do not hate Sophie?" "I don't like her either,I just don't care !" "Will you meet Marcel today?" "No, he doesn't know I'm back yet!" "Great" "Why?" "I want you to go visit the doctor with me, so we will be sure if it is a boy or girl ! I'm 4 months now so.." "Ok I can go with you !" Rebekah went downstairs and saw them "Nik you're back, how was the trip?" "It was good, I ad some fun with Lari" "Yeah I can imagine how much fun you had, and how is Lauren?" "Great as always,she is a survivor ans she never lose that sassy way,so she is pretty much the same she was when.. well you know!" "Hayley is prettier and funnier than her!" Hayley was really annoyed by this thing that Rebekah always does,she was trying to make Klaus say something sweet to Hayley and he said "Hayley is the most beautiful girl I ever know Rebekah, " "Thanks" Hayley said she was blushing. tehn Sophie and elijah arrived, "Big brother, arriving in house at this time,what were you doing? you know sex before marriage is a sin!" Klaus said ironicly "I should have told you this months ago !" "No, you shouldn't! Sophie you don't need to be embarrassed we are all sinners in this house !" "I know. Hayley you look.. very pregnant. What happened it grew really fast for a day?" "I don't know, but you're right. It grew faster than ever, i'm a little bit scared now. I think the baby will be born sooner than we thought!" "What do you mean sooner than we thought?" Klaus asked "Well, we thought that maybe the baby would be born in the eighth month, but now I think that Hayley will give birth in the sixth !" Sophie said "But she is not prepare yet Sophie, do some spell ,I don't know do something, Marcel still the "king" and I need more time to kick him out of here, I have some allies in his inner circle but I need more time !" "I'm sorry Klaus, but there is nothing I can do, we will have to be more careful about Hayley, if Marcel discover she is a werewolf he will kill her, so Klaus stay close to her all the time!" Then Sophie and Elijah went to the office. Klaus,Hayley and Rebekah were in the living room "Hay did you tell Klaus that you were picking names?" "Not yet,but since he is here. Did you think about some name?" "I like Henry. Henry Mikaelson is a good name. And what is favorite? "I like Mary. Mary Mikaelson" "Great names, but I'm the Aunt and future Godmother so I can also pick a name it can be Lissa is a beautiful name!" "No way beks you are my friend but I will not name her Mary Lissa" "Why not ?" "I'll let you choose another one!" "Ok, maybe you can name her Mary Jane!" "OMG she will fall in love with spider man!" Klaus said and Rebekah got up "You both, you do not have a good taste for names !" then she left. Klaus and Hayley were laughing at her, Bekah hated when someone didn't let her choose things for the baby. Hayley went to her room get ready to go to the hospital, she was really anxious to know if the baby was fine. She took a bath and she was wearing just underwear when Klaus entered in her room, "Klaus why don't you knock?" she said covering herself with a towel "You don't need to cover anything from me Hayley," So she take the towel out, so she put his hands on her belly, and smiled to him, she could never imagine how sweet Klaus was, because everybody always told her about his bad side but they never told her how sweet he was when he wanted to be. He was crazy to kiss her, but he didn't know if she wanted, especially not after that trip where he met his ex, but Hayley kissed him, and he finally felt that, for the first time , he could say that he was in love !


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. Maybe I start to write another story well a second because I'll not leave Little wolf, give some ideas and I'll write ok bye Lari !**

* * *

Hayley got dressed while Klaus was just sitting on the bed staring at her, she made her hair and make up. Then they got downstairs and Rebekah was in the living room, she wasn't angry anymore, actually she was thinking about other names. "We're going out Bekah !" "Ok, Are you going to go to the hospital?" "Yep, why?" "No, I'm just curious." "Will you be in home all alone?" "No, I'm going to meet Lari, I miss her company, she was a good friend for me !" "I get it Beks, have fun !" Hayley said smiling to her but deep down she was afraid that Rebekah forget about her and start just to hang out with Lari, because everybody in that house loved Lari, was just like she had put a spell on them. They got in the car, and they talked about simple things, places they visited and people they knew, they could talk about anything it always seemed interesting and funny. When they arrived,well it was weird for both of them, because they never needed to go to a hospital before, they were supernatural creatures,so much stronger than humans and at the same time so fragile because of all the drama that this supernatural thing brought to their entered doctor's office and they talked to them for a little while, obviously Hayley didn't tell him about the things Sophie gave her to take, then the doctor put some kind of gel in her belly, and then they could see their little baby on the screen and the sound of it's heart, and that was amazing. "Well, you both made a big baby, do you want to know the gender?" "Yes" Hayley said immediately "It is... a girl !" Klaus smiled in a sweet way and Hayley was really really happy, because their baby was fine and that was that matters, "Rebekah was right, wow I should take her to a tv show and it would be like _call me and I'll tell the gender,honey !" _Klaus laughed and they went home, when they got there , the house was empty, "I need to eat something, well, drink something Mary is hungry !" "Mary is always hungry honey , I think we'll have a lot of work to rise her , she will probably be a werewolf witch-vamp?" "But you told me that vampires can not be witches!" "Yeah, but she is special right? so I think that anything can happen !" He said giving her a blood bag, she put it in a cup, and as always it was not easy to drink that, but he always helped her and distract her while she drank so she didn't think about the taste and didn't even realize what she was drinking. His cell phone rang, "Marcel, what do you want mate?" "Are you in town?" "Yeah, why?" "I think we have a problem" "What happened?" "Lauren is here, and she is messing up my town, I didn't kill her yet , just because of your connection to her I know that shw is your friend !" "I don't care Marcel, but I'm going. Lauren is out of control as always !" he turn off the phone and looked at Hayley "What happened Klaus?" "Lauren happened, she is in town messing up everything and putting my plan in danger, I will kill that bitch !" "Klaus calm down !" "NO, she is always fucking my plans , she tried to seduce me during the whole trip, we make out because that was a game and we were drunk, I don't like her anymore she should know that, but now she come after me !" Hayley was shocked, he kissed Lauren, and he didn't tell a word about that, not even after Hayley have kissed him in her room, Klaus looked at her and finally noticed what he said ,Hayley's was heartbroken , she was carring his baby and she really loved him, she couldn't understand why he always did things that hurt her "Hayley I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't but.. " "Shut up Klaus, do what you want, I can see I'm nothing to you but your baby mama, stop acting like your in love with me, you just want my baby and sex, and you always got both with me, but I'm sure you can find a hundred sluts ready to open their legs for you, go leave your live , and stop talking to me, you're stupid enough to lose me Klaus congratz to you !" she said letting tears streaming down her face "No Hayley please listen to me, it was not my intention I love you !" "No Klaus, you don't love me , you like me because you know how much I love you, but now I feel nothing, you betrayed me and I know we had no compromise but I thought that , it doesn't metter anyway !" "Hayley listen to me, I'm doing everything ,I can to be a better person for you and the baby but it seems like you don't care , I'm tired!" "So am I Klaus !" Hayley said leaving the kitchen and Klaus went out to meet Marcel. Klaus killed a lot of people in his way to meet Marcel he was so mad at Lauren he could rip her heart out if she shows up in front of him, he drank so much blood his head was crazy in that moment, he was feeling so powerful and so hurt. He was covered in blood when he saw Marcel. "Klaus what did you do ?" "Drank" " What happened? who put you in the mood?" "It's not your business, where's Lauren?" "Sorry mate she killed one of my men I had to kill her !" "DID I TELL YOU TO KILL HER STUPID? I WANTED TO RIP THAT BITCHES HEAD OUT!" "SHOW SOME RESPECT ! That is my town Klaus!" "Stop being a stupid Marcellus, I made you everything you own me your life!" "Get out of my town!" "NO!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi babies, thaaaank you so much for the reviews *_* If I write a second story will be about a daughter Klaus didn't knew he had or a Haylijah I don't know yet. kisses**

* * *

Marcel was pissed off about all the show Klaus had made, he needed a plan to kick Klaus out, and maybe he could use Klaus's beautiful friends, all he was thinking in that moment was kill Hayley, as a punishment to Klaus. He would need Davina, but she was a little mad with him in the last weeks and he didn't knew why. Marcel was a son to Klaus, but in Marcel's heart Klaus was never a father to him, all he ever felt was jealous, he wanted everything that Klaus had a family,power,love.. because even not being the best person in the world Klaus was really loved by his family. Marcel always looked at him as powerful man, that could not deal with the consequences of the power, he think about himself as a better leader than Klaus ever was and would ever be, but all this confidence never made Marcel better than Klaus, it actually just made them equal, two men that wished big things but maybe in the end wouldn't have no one to share that, because their selfishness and greed wouldn't let them.

Klaus got back home, it was 4 A.M, Elijah wasn't in home , neither was Rebekah , there was just one person there and that person was not sleeping, she was crying , and he could easily hear two hearts beating. He sits on the couch and that sound didn't stop, his heart was broken in that moment, he never thought that a person crying would affect him that much, he saw people crying and begging for their lifes for a 1000 years and it never bothered him, but hear Hayley cry was like feeling a hundred knives in his chest , he got upstairs and knocked her door, she didn't say a word, but he knocked again, and she stayed in silence so he opened the door slowly, she was laid in the bed, her eyes were a little red, she had cried for a long time he could tell, she sat on the bed and looked in his eyes, but she didn't looked at him with that lovely look, it seems like she felt nothing for him, she was looking at him with anger and hate. She was hurt not just because he kissed Lauren, but because she knew that he still think about Caroline and she was pregnant her hormones were all crazy. "I didn't invited you !" "I just needed to see if you were ok, but you're so.." "Yes,I'm. Now go!" Klaus turn around and closed her door, he went to his room, took a bath , but when he laid on the bed the last thing he could do was sleep, his thoughts were all in Hayley, he just wanted to go there and kiss her,love her not just sex,he wanted to make love with her, he missed her everything about her. Her smell,that look in her eyes, he missed touch her belly and feel that joy that was being around his baby girl, But he could not let anyone see it, because he never let anyone see his weakness, he was always trying to be the one everybody fear just to hear a name, and in that moment it was all he had,a mask, the big bad hybrid, and he would hide behind this mask, the way he always did, he wanted to cry but he would feel so weak if he did that, he just laid there and let his thoughts flow in his head.

Hayley woke up and went to the kitchen get a bloodbag, she put the blood in a cup but, she couldn't drink that urgh that tasted so bad, how she never noticed that, but then she remembered that Klaus distracted her so she didn't think about the taste,she was trying to be strong because of the baby, when she felt sad the baby felt sad too, and she didn't want Mary to be sad. She was not eating anything, she just sit there and waited for Rebekah, that came back home in that morning and were in her room, she got downstair and sat next to Hayley in the kitchen " Hay what happened? you're not eating and you look sad" "I had a fight with your brother is a dick!" "Wow, it was pretty serious, you called him Niklaus, you're very did he do this time?" "He kissed Lauren, and that's all!" "That is all, so why are you crying like a kid?" "Rebekah it is a big thing, well at least for me" "Hayley was just a kiss, it doesn't mean he loves her, he loves you and I know this wasn't cool but, you're not Girlfriend and boyfriend or anything like that, if you were I would say you're right, but you both have no compromise !" "Yeah, I know but Rebekah, I love him, and I'm doing my best, I should be in college not in a city where I just know 5 people, carring a baby hybrid !" "But that's exactly where you are, now you'll have to deal with this sweetheart, you know I love you and I'll always be by your side right ?" "I know Bekah, thanks for being the best friend I've ever had!" In this moment Klaus entered the kitchen he said a hi in a weird way that was not Klaus, he was different Hayley could felt that, he was acting like he didn't care about anything he got a blood bag and went out.

Klaus went to the french quarter, then he went to Sophie's restaurant and drank from some people. Sophie called Elijah he was near there, "Niklaus how many times I'll tell you don't feed in public!" " I don't give a fuck about what you said big brother!" "But I hope you start now, because Hayley is sad in home, while you're parting and drinking around, it's time to act like an adult Klaus, stop this shit !" Elijah said leaving the bar followed by Sophie. Klaus didn't heard a single world from Elijah, and in that week he hardly speak with Hayley, she didn't want to speak with him either. But they missed each other, all the women he spent the time meant nothing to him , he always felt empty after that, all the drinking and parting were not taking him suffering away, so he decided to surprise her, and should be something special, all he wanted in that moment was have her attention back, he wanted her to look at him with love again. So he talked to Elijah and he learn that no one would be in home in the saturday.

During the saturday morning Hayley went shopping with Bekah, and Klaus was by himself in house,he knew that they would be out during the whole day,that was the plan, so he use some minions to decorate the dinning room and he cooked by himself, he was great, one of the many thing almost no one knew about him, so he let everything prepared and went to his room, take a shower and get ready. Rebekah and Hayley got home, and Rebekah invented an excuse to leave the house she told Hayley to dress something beautiful because they would go out again. Hayley wore her new black dress, that made her belly look beautiful, she looked gorgeous , when she got on the top of the stairs, about to went downstairs, she saw Klaus holding a bouquet and he looked so handsome, she was almost so surpirsed and she didn't know what she could say, so Klaus said " Please love, listen to me. I promise you'll not regret !" Hayley looked at him then she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Hayley went to the dinning room with Klaus, she thought _why not give him a chance?._Because he was the man she loved and her daughter's father. They sat in front of each other and that was so weird, they were not used to it anymore , they were not speaking with each other in the last week, but both of them were enjoying being around each other. " Hay, I know that you are hurt, and that I shouldn't have done a lot of things, sometimes I just can't control myself. But I'm trying, I'm not saying that I'm becoming an angel, I still a vampire but about us ..." "Klaus, I'm not asking you to become an angel, I just want to trust you. And when you act like that , I cannot !" "Sometimes it seems like, we're not meant to be!" "I don't know Klaus, maybe we are, we're just not ready yet!" "But Hayley, we don't have to think just about me and you, we have to think about Mary too" "I'm thinking about Mary, I'm doing this for her, when I'm sad she feels sad, and in the last week, you made me feel nothing but sad!" "I'm sorry" "I'll still being your friend Klaus, you don't need to look at me with this sad eyes, I'll still be living here and Mary will also live here, everything it's perfect!" "No, it's not. You'll be just my friend and I love you not like a friend, I love you with all my heart but as a man loves a woman you know, I want you to be more than a friend !" "And I want you too, but not this way Klaus, let's be friends for now, there's so much going on right now, and if something happen romantically I mean, we can continue, but it has to a natural thing you know!" "Ok, friends then? "Yeah,friends" She gave him a smile, and she was really happy. They talked the whole night and that was nice, they were good at being friends, so much better than at being lovers.

They finished the dinner and went to his studio, Klaus loved to paint and Hayley was totally in love with some of his paints. She saw one where a woman and a little girl were holding hands in a park, it was a little dark but well Klaus liked that dark thing. While they were there she thought about the image that people had about him, no one never thought about him as someone that also had feelings and that was awful because they were losing the opportunity of know a really funny and talent person. Hayley was tired so she kissed him in his cheek and went to her room, he was not 100% Happy but at least she was talking to him, and now he had to think about a plan to get Marcel"s trust again, Since he had killed a lot of people and mess up the city ! He still in the studio for some hours he painted Hayley , and that was just so beautiful, after he went to bed.

Klaus went to the kitchen in the morning and everybody was there Hayley,Rebekah,Elijah and even Sophie. "Wow a party in my kitchen !" "Actually is like a meeting,because you lost Marcel's trust and can't hear him saying his a king anymore!" Rebekah said "We have to make plan, I'm great when it comes to plsn!" Hayley said "But Marcel can't see you ok, you know he will be a little nervous if he learns about the hybrid baby!" Elijah said "Yeah, I know!". They were thinking how to call Marcel's attention,well nothing better than a party, so they were going to throw a party. Rebekah and Hayley started to plan the party, it would be a costume party, behind the masks anyone can be good or bad,and still look like an angel. Hayley would be dressed as a Cop, Because she said she had to look hot as hell, And Rebekah bought a witch costume, because She wanted to tease Elijah and Sophie, she was jealous because now Elijah had another girl in his life and she loved to be the only one in his life.

Klaus went to the french quarter to meet Marcel, "Marcel, good to see you!" "Klaus if you came here to spit in my rules,turn around and get ou!" "Oh,don't be so spiteful Marcellus, I came here to invite you all to my party tonight," "And why are you throwing a party?" "Actually, My friend Hayley, she was bored so I'll make Hay have some fun!" "Hayley that sassy girl,I hope she don't cause any trouble. We're going to the party tonight!" "Great" . Elijah was in Sophie's restaurant "C'mon Soph you have to come to the party!" "No, Marcel is crazy and I have costumes!" "But we need your help,if something happen we'll need your powers" "I cannot use my powers ,Marcel is going to know!" "Shit, this is so awful, but maybe if someone do a bigger spell he will not know you doing one too!" "I can't Elijah!" 'We'll find a way, or you can become a vampire just like me !" "What? No I'll lose all my powers and I can't do it" "But if you wanna be if me forever,you'll have to live forever!" Elijah left the bar,and that question didn't leave her mind, She loved Elijah But was her love for him enough!

Back in home Rebekah and Hayley we're getting ready,and downstairs the minions we're preparing the party. They looked so gorgeous, Klaus was dressed as Dracula,and Elijah well no one knew what he was dressed as. 10 p.m ,they all got downstairs the house was packed with people, that was the perfect time to distract Marcel,and meet Davina again. Some people were already drunk and a lot of Marcel's friends were feding from them,but Marcel was not there,yet. He entered the door,and besides him was a beautiful girl dressed as Queen of hearts,that girl was Cami. Shit, they didn't want her to get hurt. So Marcel walk in Hayley's direction "I always knew you had a secret Hayley,it's hard to hide something from me in this city wolf girl!"


	13. Chapter 13

** I'll change the section I'll put the story in "Originals" section because it belongs to The Originals ok. ****Hi guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter kisses Lari !**  


* * *

"What did you say?" Hayley asked to Marcel pretending not understand what he said "C'mon wolf, don't lie to me,you're a Hastings but you use Marshall, why?" "Because I was abandoned when I was a child, then I was adopted, so I didn't new my real last name. How do you know my last name?" "It doesn't matter,I would kick you out of my town,but you're a lucky girl, you have Klaus to protect you!""He's my friend,and the true owner of this town!" "You make me laugh,so innocent,Klaus will just use and after that he will leave you,when he gets tired of you're 're gorgeous love, but don't be fool,Klaus is not the type of guy that fall in love !" Hayley was a little shocked about that, he knew what she was and all the things he said about Klaus, she started to look for Klaus,but he was not there, then she found Elijah "Eli did you see Klaus?" "No,I don't know where he is, why?" "Nothing,I just want to talk to him!" "She decided not to tell him because he would be nervous and tell rebekah that would freak out about Marcel knowing that she was a Why did Klaus disappear when I need him the most? Hayley thought, then she got back inside and the house was just so full with didn't took his eyes off her,so she finally saw Rebekah and she walked to her and stood by her side.

While they were in the party Klaus went to Marcel's house to see Davina,the house was empty,Davina was alone because she was really powerful,didn't need protection, Klaus knocked the door and she got scared,she asked "What do you want? and who are you?" "It's Klaus,please open the door" She opened the door and felt relief,she really wanted to know the truth and she didn't wanted to hurt the witches anymore "Davina, Marcel is in my party right now, but I have to back soon before he realizes I'm not there" "Ok,how are the witches going? Are they ok now?" "They are sad,they cannot practice magic and when they do, you tell Marcel so he kills them!" Klaus said to her, he was trying to make she feel guilty "No, I can't believe it,he is good Klaus and you know it. You treat him like a son,I guess that...you're wrong!" "I'm not,I impregnat a girl,but we're hididng it from him because he can kill her,just because she is a werewolf .Davina my daughter is not even born and she's already in danger, don't you think Marcel is being a monster not just for the witches but also to the werewolfs?" "I know and I'm sorry, how can I help you?""I need you to stop telling him when the witches use magic, can you do it?" "Yes" "I have to go now, see you in some days" she nodded and he used he vampire speed to go back to the party.

Klaus saw Marcel next to Cami drinking something that was probably to strong for her because she was doing making weird and Rebekah were at the bar ,Elijah was not there , he must have went to see Sophie,and they were porbably having sex as always that was some kind of addiction that witch must be great in bed, he thought. Klaus started to look for Lari but she was not there, she had vanish for the last 2 weeks. He walked to the place Hayley and Rebekah were standing "Hey" "Klaus where were you?" Rebekah asked,Hayley was scared about how he would react when she tells him that Marcel knew she was a werewolf "I was resolving a little problem" He said to Bekah, "Klaus can we go to my room for a minute? I need to talk to you1" "Yeah, of course". He and Hayley went upstairs and Marcel was standing next to Cami but he was just paying attention in Klaus and Hayley. They entered the room and Klaus closed the door, hayley sat on the bed and looked into his eyes "He knows Klaus" "Who knows what Hayley?" "Marcel knows I'm a werewolf,he knows my true last name, well i think it is.I don't know how he found out but.." "How? we did everything we could to hide it!" "Well it didn't work" "You'll be ok, he is not going to hurt you I promise" "I know you will".He puts his arms around her,he wanted to make Hay feel safe "Don't arrest me cop,I'm just a hybrid in love with a werewolf that is carring my werewolf-vamp-witch daughter in a town where vampires and werewolf and witches hate each other" She laughed "I'll not,but you are a bad boy, deserve a punishment!" "What punishment?" "I'm not going to let you sleep in my bed for a whole week, and I'll not kiss you either!" "What? No, this is too evil. two days maybe?" He said looking at her in a way she couldn't resist "I can be a good girl for you this week, if you let me control in bed next time!" "Ok, I'll let you control me, you're such a sadomasochistic!" "Thank you"

Elijah went to meet Sophie, she was in the restaurant when he showed up behind her "Soph" "OMG you scared me Elijah, I thought you would be in the party right now!" "I was but I needed to see if you're ok!" "I am" "I'm sorry if I was rude with you earlier, it's because I've loved a human once and death sucks, I hated to lose her and I felt so guilty about that, I don't want to feel the same with you, because I really do love you Soph!" "I love you too Eli, but some people didn't born to live forever like you, and I can't, I just can't Elijah !" "Ok,I have to go back now!" "I'm sorry if I hurt you!" She said after seeing how sad he was, then he left.

Klaus and Hayley were having fun in the room, they were kissing now, she told herself no but her body said _yes,_they laid on the bed and she was on top, she started to kiss his neck and that was delirious, his hands were traveling her body, they were kissing each other in a such a passionate way and so soft at the same time. Then there was a knocked on the door "Klaus can you please open this fucking door?" he recognized that voice, that was Lari, well a fairy actually she looked cute. "Hi,Lari wehre have you been?" "I was busy, now go back to the party, Marcel realized that you just vanished of the party!" "I don't want to go, but I have to! I'll just talk to Hay" "Ok, but hurry" she said smiling at him "Klaus don't do it so hard she is pregnant!" "Shut up Angel!" Hayley was embarrassed when he sat beside her "She thinks I'm a pervert" "Yes, but she is too!" "You have to go Marcel will notice you're not there!" "Do you really trust me Hayley?" "Yes,why?" "Because I'll do something right now, don't be scared I have a plan you just have to go with me!" "Ok, let's go!" They got up and went to the top of the stairs, everybody was looking at them, the music stopped. Even Elijah and Rebekah looked surprised, when Klaus started the speech with Hayley by his side "Me and my family, the Mikaelson, appreciate the presence of all of you. We're back in town,and it feels like we never left. This is just the first of many parties i'll throw,especially now that my girl Hayley is expecting our first child !" Marcel looked confuse, but now the mess was already made, Marcel knew about the baby !


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, well now I'm moved my story for "originals" section, and I'm so sorry for my absence I've been a little you all enjoy the story. Kisses Lari**

* * *

Hayley turned her face to Klaus and she looked really shocked and scared, but she had to trust him since he told her he had a plan. They got down the stairs, and everybody was greeting them and saying congratulation for the baby, but Marcel stood there static. They walked through the hall, until they met Marcel that finally said something "Hey, what is this lie for?" "It's not a lie!" "You got to kidding me Klaus" "I'm not, the spell Jane Anne performed was to confirm the pregnancy, well seems like the nature really do love me and a loophole happened, now Hayley and I are going to have a baby!" Hayley just stood there giving him a fake smile "So is it 100% confirmed?" "Yes, will you not say congratulation to us? I raised you better than this!" Marcel looked at Hayley with anger in his face but it became a smile in a second when with a smile in his face he said "Congratulations for the baby Hayley, I hope it looks like you, then everybody will quickly fall in love with it!" Then he left.

Rebekah looked shocked as hell, she was really upset, that was a fucking stupid move, she was so worried her niece could be in danger now just because Klaus wanted to shock Marcel with his new thing, something that any other vampire couldn't have, when Hayley went in her direction to meet her, she just looked at her and walked upstairs, Hayley followed her. She went to her room, she was not in the mood for party anymore. Hayley opened the door slowly and sat in Rebekah's bed, she looked at Bekah and she seemed to be really mad. "Bekah he has a plan !" "He has no fucking plan Hay, Klaus is showing off,he is so disgusting, he is using his own daughter to show all of those vampires how he can have something they will never have Hayley, he is stupid !" Hayley stood there in silence but in her head all she could think was that maybe Rebekah was right, and Klaus was just showing off but at the same time she knew that now Marcel could not touch her, or annoy her , and maybe he would even tell her about her family just to please Klaus. "He knows what he is doing, he would never put Mary in danger just because he wants to show off his little princess !" "You don't know him,I know him I'm his sister. He will mess up everything and we'll be the ones hurt in the end. I cannot even think about Mary being hurt !" "She will not, the party still packed, I'll not go there anymore, can Mary and I sleep here with you?" she said with a sweet look in her eyes "Yes you can!" so they stood in the room the rest of the night, just talking and trying to forget about that war, all that stupidy and just think about Mary.

Elijah was really upset too, he didn't agree with this Klaus's atitude , "Klaus did you lost your mind?" "No, now they cannot touch Hayley" "Are you crazy, now they will want to catch her and use it against us?" "No, because she will be protected by a spell!" "But Marcel will figure this out and kill the witch that performs the spell !" "No he'll not, because the girl that tell everything about the witches to him, now she is our allied brother. But we can't talk about this right now !" All Elijah could think was, who is this girl? , He stood in the party, since Sophie got him upset and he was not prepare to talk to her in that moment, he was trying to find a reason to Sophie's refuse in being turned, and he couldn't find one. First of all she was living in a town where she could not use her magic, and she had nothing left but him. He loved her and in that moment she was the only good thing he had.

Marcel went to the attic to see Davina, the girl was painting when he got there "Davina darling, wow this paint is amazing" he said being a faking as always , "Can you tell me if a baby is really somebody's biological child just using magic?" she thought about what Klaus said to her and she thought that was better tell him the baby was Klaus's. "Yes I can. why?" she said pretending she didn't know what he was talking about "I want you to find out if Hayley's baby is really Klaus's too" "I need something from him, maybe some hair" "Ok, it's easy to get, i'll bring you tommorow, have a good night !" Davina started to paint again, and now she was sure that Marcel was not so good as she thought he was, and that was really sad because her whole life she believed in him and in his promises, he had told her that she would be free, but this day never came !

The party was ended and they all went to their rooms to be prepare to the next day, they needed a plan to take down Marcel and the easy way was break his heart, so he would not be so focus in the quarter and his inner circle, so Rebekah was thinking that maybe seduce Diego would not be that bad, they needed to get information and who better than his best friend, they also needed Sophie to do the spell for Hayley and Mary's protection and an army , but not that night all they needed that night was peace, even if it was just for some hours, all they wanted in that exactly moment was peace !


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Babies, new chapter, well I don't know if I write everything correct because I typed it really fast. Reviews please when I don't get reviews I feel really sad :(( Hope you all like, the next chapter will have more action !**

* * *

In the next morning Hayley woke up really hungry, it was 7 a.m , she went to the kitchen there were some blood bags in the refrigerator she looked around and it was empty, so she thought that would be really hard drink alone because of the taste, she hated it, she sat for while and finally decided to go upstairs she passed through Rebekah's room and went to the end of the hallway, she knocked the door, and slowly opened it, Klaus was sleeping, she sat on the bed besides him, He started to move and opened his eyes "Hay what happened?" "Nothing, I was ... I was trying to drink the blood but I can't it has an awful taste and you always make it taste good I don't know how, but now Mary is hungry and I'm not even capable to feed my little daughter!" she said almost crying , the hormones were driving her crazy "Don't feel like this love, you're a good mom, where's the blood?" she showed the cup and he took it "Let's do it in a different way tonight ok?" she nodded "I'll give you my blood!" "No, you don't need to do it" "I want, and it's ok for me !" He put her a little closer and bit his wrist and the blood was jetting she was not liking that much but when she started to drinking she couldn't stop that was so good and she was feeling so powerful and the hunger went away, he was caressing her, she was calmer now, then she stopped "Thanks Klaus, put it is so weird, it tasted so good was just like I couldn't stop !" "Well Mary was probably starving, and for a vampire this is the worse thing ever, but now both of you are ok!" "Thanks to you, King of New Orleans!" "You're welcome , Queen !" "No, I'm not the queen, we are not a couple so.." "But we can be you know!" he said smiling in a sexy way "You little sexy beast stop looking at me with this sexy eyes !" "And you stop being that sexy, in this nightdress, with this top cut neckline, you drive me crazy and yesterday we didn't finish what we start" "Such a dirty boy, how can I be in love with a guy like this? classic me" she said and then she looked at him, and gave him a sweet smile, she touched his face and kissed him softly "You have to go now Klaus , you have a plan to execute !" "I'm going, I need Davina now, he probably will ask her to do some spell to kill you or something like that .." "Who's Davina?" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Davina is the secret weapon, and she is a witch a super powerful witch, but now I convinced her to betray him, and help us, I tell her everything he does with the witches and she is mad about it" he told everything to her and she listened the intrigated story very carefully.

Elijah woke up and he was not so confident about Klaus's plan, and he was trying to deal with all his feelings for Sophie and how she didn't care about living her life with him forever, he was questioning her love for him and that was such a bad feeling. But he had more important things to think about, he needed a plan to take down Marcel. He thought that using Cami would be a good way !

Marcel was in the bar with his inner circle defining a plan to protect all the vampires, he was scared that Klaus started to act in a paranoiac way, he needed all his vampires to be prepare for an attack at any time soon. He would compel Cami to talk to Klaus and then kiss him, so she would carress him and get a small sample of his hair. He had all the plan in progress. Klaus was coming to the bar to talk to him, and Cami would execute her part in this game. At 11 a.m Klaus showed up "Marcel what do you want ?" "I want details of what you told me yesterday" "Don't treat me like your little bitches, I'm the king here Marcel, I'm like a father to you, you should be showing respect to me!" "You're not, you left me when Mikael came after you, you ran and left me behind that is not what a father do, so I'm really sorry for your child because all it will have it's a man full of hate that don't even know the true meaning of family !" Marcel said leaving the place, Klaus stood there he was so angry but if he left after Marcel he would kill him, he was also hurt because he did everything he could for Marcel, and he was nothing but a thankless man. Klaus sat by the bar, Cami came towards him, "What is the matters Klaus?" "Nothing new, Marcel still a fucking stupid as always" "Yeah he is, he has no shame right?" "What did he do to you?" "He is seeing another woman, while he was trying to make me fall in love with him, such an asshole!" Klaus laughed "I teach him some of this things I'm sorry !" "Don't be, men are all the same!" "Wow, I'm offended" they talked and talked, and Cami was getting closer and closer, she was a sexy woman and she was using all of this to get Klaus, "Cami what are you doing?" "I'm just talking to you" "No you're not, you're trying to seduce me. why?" she didn't answer so he compeled him "WHY?" "Because Marcel told me to" "That son of a bitch, well I'm tired of playing nice, if he wants a war than he will get one!"


	16. Author's message

Hi guys I know you must be wondering why I didn't post these days, I don't know why but I'm having an author's block moment, and I'm trying my best to write a good chapter for you all. I started to write a story about Klaus and an original character but I don't know if I'm going to post, but I'll not abandoned this story. _XOXO Lari_


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi my beautiful babies, I missed you all, thank you for the reviews. I'll write more Klayley in the next chapter and Solijah. What is really weird since I'm Haylijah shipper too haha but I will try to write twice a week now. Kisses Lari**

* * *

Klaus gave Cami the hair she wanted because he was sure Davina would do the right thing and say the baby was really his biological child, even not admiting it he was really hurt after all the things Marcel have said, he had done everything he could to be a better person when he took care of Marcel , he had really tried to be a father to him, a good parent something that Klaus didn't have in his life and now Marcel was nothing but unthankful towards him. Cami did what Marcel wanted and gave him the hair, she was feeling nothing for him in that moment and she didn't even know why, all the feelings she had for him were gone and she felt empty the only person she could think about in that moment was Klaus, he was the only one that really cares for her.

In the Mikaelson's house Hayley and Rebekah were talking about Mary, Hay was 5 months pregnant now, "Hay I think we should start to buy the baby stuff" Rebekah said "Yeah, you're right we should buy a crib,baby stroller ,clothes , pink stuff.." "Wow you're excited !" she said smiling at Hay, Rebekah loved to see Hayley happy about the baby , but at the same time she felt really jealous because Hay would have something she could never had, _a child_ , and it was not even planned that just happened. They made a list of all the things they we're going to buy later and Hayley was really hungry again, she ate some ice-cream and cookies but she still feeling weird and hungry maybe it was bloodlust but she decided to wait for Klaus , maybe he had an answer.

Eliajh went to Sophie's restaurant, she was distract while she was cooking and all he stayed there away for long minutes, she didn't even see him there, he was contemplating her beauty, he loved her hair and her perfect body , he was missing the warmth of her skin, the way she looked at him in bed, the sound of her voice telling him how much she loves him. He finally entered in the kitchen, she turned around and she smile at him and walk to give him a hug, they hugged each other so tight like they would never let the other go then they looked deep in each other eyes but he could see that she had not changed her mind about the transformation "Soph I know we didn't talk much these days, I'm sorry if I tried to force you to become a vampire, I just... I don't want to lose you and as a witch you'll be dead in some years I'll not be able to handle it." Her eyes were watering she put her hands on his, and she got closer to him, then she leaned her head on his chest and then she hugged him again and started to cry, he held her trying to comfort her but she didn't stop crying, so she took her out of that place.

Klaus went home and found Hayley passed out on the floor, he tried to wake her up but nothing worked so he gave her some blood and she opened her eyes, she was so confused. "What happened Hay?" "I don't know, Rebekah went to her room and I started to walk around when I suddenly fainted !" Rebekah descended the stairs and she was really scared "What happened?" "Hayley passed out, didn't you hear she falling?" "No" "I'm okay, I just felt a little dizzy" "Did you eat Hayley?" Klaus asked "Yes I did, but I think it's not food that needing right now, I'm thirsty, I need blood !" "I'll get you a blood bag" "I think is better for you to rest Hay, let's go to your room!" Rebekah said walking with Hay to her room. Klaus got there and Hayley was laying on the bed looking really tired and weak, Rebekah left the room leaving them alone, so he sad on the bed with the cup in his hands, he knew how hard it was to her but she had to do that "Here little wolf, I think you will end up getting used before you turn into a hybrid" She looked in his eyes "But I'll not Klaus" "What? of course you will. Hay if you don't turn you will start aging and will die, our daughter is a hybrid she will live forever and she will need you!" "I know Klaus, but I'll be here for many years, is not going to be forever but I know I'll live enough to see her growing and becaming an adult, I'll be a normal mom like all the other ones that don't live forever!" "I can't believe you're doing this to me and to Mary!" He said so angry, he was so so angry because it was not in his plans, in his plans she would become a hybrid and they would live together forever. "I'm doing what is right for me, I'm a wolf Klaus remember that's what I am" "Drink the blood I have things to do" he said leaving the room.

Elijah took Sophie to an apartament he had in town, he went there when he wanted to be alone, because it was not easy to live with Klaus and Rebekah. He carried Soph in his arms, what made she laugh, they sat on the couch to talk,he gently touched her face, he hated see Soph cry, "Love, look at me!" he said to her "You are so beautiful" she smiled "And you are the most handsome man ever!" "Wow, now I'm feeling great" he said laughing and then she said "Well I think that even being a vamp you still like delicious food, so I'll prepare something!" "Ok, Can I help?" "No, but you can watch. I'm being a good girl today haha" "You're always a good girl, Soph". She made some pasta for them and they drank wine and laughed and forgot about being a vampire and witch that night they were just a man and a woman in love.

Marcel was in the attic with Davina while she was pretending that she was doing a spell, he was looking carefully her every move, then Davina said to him, "Yes Marcel, there is someone that share the same dna, I feel like there is someone like him growing, so the baby is his child!" Marcel was pissed "Ok Davina, I have to go now but I'll come to check if you're ok later!" "Bye" she said while he turned around and left the attic.

Klaus went to Marcel's house and waited for him, then Marcel entered and as always gave him that fake smile, "Klaus, good to see you, I hope you have already forget our little disagreement!" "Oh, of course I did. I did forget a lot of things yesterday one of this things is that one day I treat you like a son, backstabbing asshole" "What are you talking about Klaus?" "I'm talking about Cami, using her to seduce me, well that was nasty" Marcel was surprised, he never thought Klaus would figure that out "I'm sorry Klaus I just wanted to know if that girl was not fooling you" "Oh Hayley is not a pretentious person like you. Don't ever mess with her or my daughter ever again" He said then he run into Marcel and bit him "Let's see how much will you live now son!"


End file.
